And They Call ME Clueless
by WingedNinja28
Summary: Danny is sick of it. If there's one thing he can't stand being called clueless, because it's coming from the most clueless people on earth! What happens when he does the unthinkable, and says 'I wish? Only it doesn't come true in the way he would expect… little one-shot. Rated T, snarky!Danny.


**Summary: Danny is sick of it. If there's one thing he can't stand being called clueless, because it's coming from the most clueless people on earth! What happens when he does the unthinkable, and says 'I wish'? Only it doesn't come true in the way he would expect… little one-shot. Rated T, snarky!Danny**

**Hey, so what's up? So, I was reading some DP fics, right? And then I heard a knock at my bedroom door. I opened the door, and I found this cute little plot bunny. It was so adorable! Then, my dear, dear friends Inspiration and Motivation decided that THAT would be an awesome time to hit me (with a little help from the plot bunny) upside the head with a creative hammer. Thus, this ONE-SHOT was born! (But it might turn into a two-shot, if it gets to long) It's loosely related to dpluvers' story _'It's Hard to be a Halfa,'_(Witch you should check out, btw)But they're some notable differences. (Danny's a little OOC cuz he's... wait for it... Snarky!Danny)! FIRST ONE-SHOT! DON'T HATE ON IT TOO BADLY! (I'll be using a lot of line breaks, so deal;)**

**And two more things: I tend to switch POVs without announcing it. Only for a few sentences at a time though. I tried to make it pretty subtitle, but I'm just giving you a heads up.**

**And… if I owned DP, this would be part of the series. **

* * *

**And they call _me _clueless?****  
****By: WingedNinja28**

* * *

I sat on the roof of the ops' center, and gazed out at the scenery below me.

The night was beautiful, the stars shone brightly against the clear, dark, inky sky. The weather was perfect as well, not too hot, not too cold- it was somewhere in between. Kind of like me. Although I hardly noticed, I was lost in my thoughts.

_I bust my ass everyday to keep this town safe. I hardly get any sleep at night, and I get hurt in almost every fight **(Omg rhyme!)**- But I protect people. Hell, I even saved this town from the freaking _ghost KING_ a few months back, ALL to make Amity Park a safe place for people to live. _I was seething, fed up.

_And what do I get? My head shoved into a toilet, that's what. I'm ridiculed, bullied, cast out, and ignored, (not to mention shot at,) even after all that I do_ _for this town._

But that's not what got under my skin, not really. It was being called _clueless. _The amount of irony in that one word was almost sickening. It drove me up the wall. I mean, talk about the pot calling the kettle black, right?

Hasn't anyone noticed the similarities between Danny _Fenton _and Danny _Phantom_? Hasn't anyone _seen_ Spiderman? In a way, the solution behind finding out the _real _identity of Amity Parks' home-town hero is easier than solving two plus two.

Phantom and Fenton look exactly the same.

Transforming into Phantom is really no more than a glorified costume change, if you think about it. All you really have to do is change my jet-black hair to stark-white, my icy blue eyes to toxic green, get me to change my clothes and BAM! You have Danny Phantom! Congrats!

Hell, we even sound the same aside from the unworldly echo in Phantoms voice. And the fact that no one has figured it out yet is almost sad- no, it _is sad. _And they call _me _clueless. It's not rocket-science here, people!

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't even notice the chill that ran up my spine that escaped through my mouth in the form of a pale blue mist.

People need to open their eyes! Anyone with two brain cells to rub together could figure it out!

"God, sometimes I wish people weren't so clueless!" I found myself muttering.

A menacing female, echo-y voice suddenly sounded behind me, and my eyes grew wide. _I didn't mean it literally, _I thought, realizing my mistake too late.

"Well, it's about _time _you made a wish!" I spun around so fast that I nearly fell off the ops center.

My gaze fell on Desiree, floating directly behind me.

Her glowing red eyes shone with wicked happiness, and her long black hair flowed eerily behind her, untangled, as usual. Her sickening pale skin only made her look more sinister. Desiree was a gypsy of sorts, and just about anyone could tell. She wore her usual reveling, pastel blue outfit with a purple trim, and a wispy, blue tail took the place of her legs.

She was, really, no more than a demonic, ghostly belly-dancer.

"What do you want, Desiree?" I asked in a bored tone.

"What I always want boy, _to grant wishes!" _The wishing ghost cackled evilly.

I raised an eyebrow, trying to maintain my poise, "I thought we discussed this Des, your plans will _always _backfire if you grant every wish you hear. How many times am I going to have to throw your butt back into the Ghost Zone for you to learn your lesion? Next thing you know you'll be wearing over-alls and obsessing over boxes," I added as a bitter after thought.

"And jeez girl, cut your hair! You look like a hippy," I added, just to piss her off. If there was one thing I knew about Desiree, it was never to insult her hair.

I would have said that it was worth it, her expression was priceless.

With what she said next, though, I knew I might have pushed a little too far.

"So you have wished it, and so it shall be..." The evil tone she used _would've_ sent a chill down my spine, and caused me to freeze on the spot, but compared to Dank Dan and Pariah Dark, her 'evil voice' was down there with the Box Ghost. _Beware..._

Suddenly, there was a flash of pink light, and everything went black.

* * *

I sat bolt upright in a cold sweat.

My battle instincts kicked in and I frantically took in my surroundings. I sighed in relief as I gazed at the tall, teal-blue walls, and the high, drafty ceiling of my bedroom. The sun's rays streamed through the windows in bright ribbons, giving nearly everything in my room a glittery-gold hue.

"What happened?" I sat up and rubbed my throbbing head, trying to think back to what happened last night. Then it came to me, I made a wish, then Desiree...

"No," I mumbled, remembering my wish. God, I'm so stupid! Maybe there _is _a reason why everyone calls me clueless.

_Just keep a low profile, _I thought, _no sudden Phantom appearances, no flying to school, no phasing through lockers, and no stupid pranks. _I decided not to call Sam and Tucker about this- no need to have them worry, right? No one is going to find out.

I pulled on my usual attire, a white shirt with a red, nameless logo, baggy blue jeans, and red converse. I quickly glanced in the mirror on the back of my door, before raking a hand through my jet-black hair, and jogging downstairs.

"Hey Jazz," I said as I sped into the kitchen.

My fiery-haired sister looked up from her book with a surprised expression, "Danny? What are you doing up?"

Seeing my puzzled look, Jazz sighed. "It's six-thirty in the morning, little brother. School doesn't start till' eight. You're usually asleep for another hour or so..."

My eyes grew wide, it was six-thirty? And here I thought I was late.

Call it what you will, but I call being late an every-day routine. Blame the ghosts and my constant need to save the town, thanks to, well, the ghost powers and my ever-so-annoying hero-complex.

"Oh," I told my sister lamely, as I grabbed a pop-tart, and sat at the kitchen table.

"Are mom and dad up yet?" I asked in an attempt to make small-talk. And we all _know _how good I am at small-talk. I also posed that specific question because I needed to know, and I couldn't help but worry. What if they came across a sample of Phantoms DNA and figured it out?

"They're in the lab...?" Jazz said, pointing at the floor, still eyeing me strangely.

We chattered on aimlessly for another ten minutes before I stood up, "I'd better go."

Jazz waved it off, "have a nice day at school, Danny."

I snorted a, "Thanks," as walked towards the front door. Having a _nice day at school _was probably the biggest oxymoron of the year. I don't think I can remember a time where I could genuinely say that I've had a _nice day at school, _without lying through my teeth.

I reached for the door, when suddenly my hand passed through the metal handle, feeling as though it was made of nothing but water. I pulled back, surprised.

"Whoa," I muttered, staring at my hand. I wasn't freaked out so much by the fact that my hand just passed through the door handle like it wasn't there, more like I was concerned because I didn't _mean _for that to happen. It was almost as if I had no control. Great.

Just marry-freaking-dandy.

* * *

"Danny, what were you thinking? I thought you knew better than to make a wish! And you _insulted her hair? _That's like robbing a police station- it's just asking for trouble!" Sam was saying, or rather shouting, after I told her what happened.

I know I said that I wasn't going to tell them about my dilemma, because I thought it was nothing to worry about.

Well, I was _dead wrong. _(Pun intended)

I figured this was something to be concerned about after I started to sink through the side-walk on my way to meet Sam and Tucker without meaning to. Or when I (accidentally) started to float on our way into school, rising only a few inches off the ground, but falling back to earth the second I realized what I was doing.

Yep, I'm screwed. Let's hope that the citizens of Amity Park don't randomly sprout white mustaches, and frizzy white hair. And let's just hope they don't suddenly develop huge brains, and start spitting out equations that may solve one of the mysteries of the universe, like E=MC2.

"So what should I do?" I asked my two friends, Tucker the techno-geek, and Sam the Goth.

"We find the Witch," Tucker started, "Then we wish you back to normal!"

_"_That seems like our best bet, Danny, but we'll have to find her after school," Sam interjected before I could say anything. "Mid-term and dissension" Sam added (shuddering), seeing my expression.

"But how am I going to keep my secret if my powers keep acting up like this?" I asked, finding my identity a little more important than the mid-term. Or dissection. Man, when I see Desiree again...

Tucker and Sam shrugged in unison. There was nothing any of us could do, I just had to survive. Tough it out.

But how?

My powers seem to be making random appearances whenever they feel like it, like the Box Ghost. Wouldn't surprise me one bit if I went to give someone a high-five, and accidently set their hand ablaze with green flames- Via ecto-ray. What if I sneezed and the school completely froze over? Or randomly started flying, turning invisible, walking through walls?

Even if my eyes turned green... That would definitely raise some suspicion. What would I say then? Claim I'm possessed by ghosts? My parents would be called on the spot. And ghost-possession wouldn't really be a viable excuse anyway, because it's partially true- depending on who you are talking to.

Of course I could always just outright say, _hey guys, guess what? I'm Danny Phantom! Amity Parks' home-town hero! I'm a powerful non-living entity made from left-over emotions imprinted onto ectoplasm, yet I'm also a living carbon-based human life form; both structures of which powerfully co-exist in my body! Even though I have the potential to take over your town and kill or enslave everyone in it, like my jerky evil alternate-universe future-self, I promise I'll be good! So please don't shoot me!_

Yeah, that'll fool em'.

Looks like Jazz was right- I _am _going to have a _nice day at school!_

* * *

_"_Now class," our first block biology teacher Mrs. McMinn was saying, "Today we will be starting our frog dissection projects!" I groaned, and tried to think of an excuse to get out of this.

Bathroom? Yeah, me and every other kid in the class that I'm sure will ask to go at _some point._

I need to save the town from a ghost invasion? Nah, I'll use that excuse next time.

Plus, no matter what excuse I cooked up to leave, I knew Mrs. McMinn wouldn't let me go. I swear- she was a Nazi when it came to labs. _Everyone _had to be present and accounted for, or we would be forced to redo it.

Fine. I'll suck it up, I decided, just this once.

"Now I have assigned you lab partners. We don't want any friend groups distracting us from the lab, now do we?" McMinn continued. I resisted the urge to pound my head against my desk. With the way my day is going, I'll get Dash, Kwan, or any other beefy, thick-headed jock that resigns in this bio class.

McMinn started assigning groups.

"Dash Baxter, Paulina Sanchez, and Samantha Manson," she said with a perky smile. I glanced over at Sam, and she comically face-palmed. No, it was more like face-_slapped. _After all, this was a ticking time-bomb. An explosion waiting to happen.

"Valerie Grey and Kwan Li," Not interesting, nor very surprising. Pair the stupid guy up with the smart girl, made sense.

"Tucker Foley, and Star Jones," ...this will be interesting...

McMinn continued listing off groups, pairing opposes with each other. With the way she was pairing us, I was pretty sure she was doing it for her own amusement. I mean _Tucker and Star? Dash, Paulina, and Sam? _Who knew McMinn had a sense of humor?

She finally listed off my group, "Daniel Fenton and Michel Erdnay." I almost sighed in relief, I could get him to do the work... and I knew that he probably won't chase me around with an eyeball, or- worse- a scalpel. But then I thought of something, Mikey was smart. I accidently wished that everyone wasn't so clueless. And with my powers acting up...

"Get to work!" Mrs. McMinn barked, having listed off the last lab group. The class retreated to the back six lab stations. There were about three frogs per table, for a total of eighteen kids.

I met up with Mikey at a lab station. He was standing next to a slimy, dead, green mass, pinned to a dissension bored. I shuddered involuntarily, _this is what would happen to me if everyone knew my secret. _But I shut down the thought as soon as it came, gluing a fake smile (Admittedly, it was probably more of a grimace) to my face, as I sauntered over to my partner.

"Hey," I said lamely, unsure of what ease to say.

"Hi, Danny. So should we get to work?" Said Mikey, gesturing over to the frog.

I said, "Well, I would only assume." Mikey didn't seem to find any humor in my sarcasm. Psh. Whatever.

We set to work.

* * *

"Hand me the scalpel," said Mickey, who was bent over the frog, studying its intentions. I gave it to him.

There have been a few outbursts throughout the class so far, Paulina was rooting on Dash, who was chasing Sam with a frog heart, and Star was fighting with Tucker, tooth and nail, yelling about Tucker's geeky-ness and the unimportance of technology.

I leaned on the lab station, putting my weight on my arm, propping me up. "So we need to find the back-" Suddenly, my hand slipped through the table, as if it weren't there. It felt like I had just passed my hand through running water. Panicking, I retrieved my hand, and willed for it to be solid again. Somehow I managed not fall out of my chair. Luckily.

Mickey, having only seen this out of the corner of his eye, looked me strangely. He shook his head, thinking it was a hallucination, and set back to work.

"Um, so we, ah, uh- we need to find the spine," I said intelligently. Yup, leave it to me to maintain my poise in a time of need.

Mickey took a breath, looking like he was at war with himself. You could almost see the gears turning in his head.

"Um, yes. We necessitate discovering the vertebrae and where it connects with the psyche, and limbs. Subsequently we must to obtain samples of its membrane, mussel, and of it's prepare substance..." I tuned out. Mickey was starting to sound like my parents

I turned and glanced around the room out of boredom. Star and Tucker were now tolerating each other, their little spat forgotten. Kwan was showing Valerie a 'slimy frog part,' and Valerie was telling him that it was a foot.

It was when Dash dumped a nasty formaldehyde-drenched frog part in Sam's hair (with Paulina laughing on the sidelines, saying that Sam didn't even need the formaldehyde-treatment to be totally repulsive.), that I started to get mad. I knew how much Sam hated this as it was, with her animal-rights activity, and her longing to destroy anything that had anything to do with animal cruelty, I knew this must be hell for her.

And then Dash just _had to... _

Rage boiled inside me, turning my blood to fire. The heat seemed to radiate off me in waves, tinting everything a faint shade of red.

Making sure no one was paying me any attention, I made a finger-gun out of my hand, and shot a small ray of hot, bright green ectoplasm at Dash. The jock yelled in surprise, then started jumping around like an idiot, comically holding his butt. I suppressed a snicker, and- seeing that Sam was laughing too- I went back to my lab.

I blinked once, and my eyes suddenly felt dry, as if I were atop a high mountain. Like Pikes Peak, or even K2. _Shit, _I thought, knowing what that meant. Although I couldn't see it, I knew my eyes were a glowing shade of bright green.

I turned away so no one could see. I blinked several times, but the dryness refused to go away. _Not good, not good, NOT GOOD!_

"Um... Danny?" I heard Mickey say from behind me, "Can you help me with this? Uh, dude?" He waved a hand I front of my face. I sighed as I began to feel the dryness in my eyes dissipate, and I knew my eyes were starting to fade back to their natural icy-blue color.

I turned back to Mickey, "Sorry, man," I said.

I wasn't sure if he saw anything, but if he did- he wasn't saying anything. The dryness in my eyes still hasn't completely faded, but it was all that I could do to hope that Mickey was as unobservant as everyone else in this town.

Mickey flinched slightly under my gaze, seeing them faintly glow a green color, but he shrugged it off. He assumed that it was just a trick of the light, but his mind couldn't help but to wonder. It seemed like only _now_ did he start to think about what a remarkable resemblance Danny Fenton held to their towns' hero and enigma, _Phantom._

* * *

The bell signifying the end of the first block pierced he formaldehyde-scented air with its obnoxious, high-pitched shriek.

Grabbing my crap, I caught up with Sam and Tucker. Sam practically had steam coming out if her ears, as she ringed out her short black hair.

Sam seethed, "Stupid Dash! Stupid Paulina! God, what I would give to see them humiliate themselves instead of us for once!"

"I have ghost powers, remember?" I said in a 'duh' tone, "Just say the word, and it'll be _Dash _hanging from the flag-pole by his underwear. Or _Paulina _with nothing but Goth apparel to wear."

At this, Sam smiled, "When we have this whole Desiree business under control, I just might take you up on that offer."

We shared a moment of silence, where we both stared into each other's eyes. But that moment ended when Sam broke away from my gaze, her cheeks were bright pink. "So we have lit next," she murmured, suddenly interested in her combat boots.

"Yeah," I said, feeling my own face start to get hot. And that doesn't happen very often for a ghost.

Suddenly a voice filled the air, "FENTON!"

My heart sank as the beefy blond jock stormed down the hallway, and grabbed a handful of my shirt. He held me up so that I was at eye level with him, but I stared him down- not reacting in the slightest.

"I was paired up with your stupid girlfriend today," he sneered. I chose to ignore the girlfriend comment, and- thankfully- Sam didn't butt in.

"Bio was a drag," he continued, "so I thought I might play with my favorite punching bag!"

He shoved me up against the locker with a loud _bang! _And it took everything I had not to blast him away from me with an ecto-ray. It's so ironic, really, Dash being one of Phantoms biggest phans next to Paulina, and he treats me like this. _If only he knew... _

Right then, I decided to do something. Yes, it was stupid (I seem to be doing a lot of stupid things lately), but it just might work.

I blinked once, hard, and I felt the dry sensation in my eyes take over. Dash's eyes widened at the sight of my glowing, neon green eyes, and he released me. Dash stumbled back, shocked.

Thank God there was only a few other kids in the hall, none of which were paying us any more than a second glance. And even _those _kids were leaving. And - aside from Sam and Tucker - we would be alone.

"Would you just leave me alone?" I asked Dash in the most menacing voice I could manage with a straight face. I willed my eyes to glow a brighter green as I glared at him. My feet suddenly felt a little cold, like I was standing in snow, but I ignored it.

"Wh-Whoa... F-F-Fentina...?" Dash stuttered, growing more and more terrified. He had no idea his punching bag could be so threatening, and (although he hated to admit it) so scary, and... So _familiar..._

Where has he seen those same green eyes before? In the back of his mind, he knew. Although he would never admit the similarities to even himself.

"Get to class," I growled, feeling the dry glow in my eyes fade, retreating back to where ever it goes when my eyes change back to their original color.

Dash, eyes wide, ran off to his next class. Well, he tried to run, until he slipped on the... on the... _ice._ The floor was covered in a thick layer of ice. _Well this day just keeps getting better and better..._

Once the bully was out of sight, I was faced with the wrath of my friends.

"Danny! What the hell?! I thought you were smarter than that!" Sam exploded, fuming.

"Dude, so not cool. He could have figured it out! You're really cutting it close dude," Tucker glared.

"Sorry guys," I apologized, "But he had it coming. Plus, Dash can't put two plus two together and not get five-hundred and forty-seven point two. He won't figure it out." I paused, "And when we ring Desiree's head after school, I'll get her turn things back to normal. Who would believe him anyway? That Danny Fenton's eyes suddenly turned green?"

My friends still didn't look convinced, but they shut up. They didn't want to burst my bubble.

"We'll see," Sam finally said. We slowly continued to make our way to our lit class, careful not to fall on the thick coat of ice that laced the floor.

* * *

It wasn't until the middle of my English mid-term did my ghost sense go off.

I was filling in the bubbles on my test, filling the little ovals with a thin layer of slippery silver-grey graphite.

_A, C, B, E, A, E, E, C..._

_In the book 'The Lord of the Flies,' what did the 'beastie' represent?_

Well, I haven't used the answer D in a while... I filled in the oval next to the letter.

There was a sudden chill in the air, as if the room dropped 70-some degrees. I shivered, my hands shaking, and my teeth clattering together nosily. The air bit at my skin with its razor-sharp teeth, and it felt like I was inhaling liquid nitrogen when I tried to breath.

I took a shaky breath, adjusting to the sudden temperature change. I exhaled, and a shimmering, pastel-blue mist escaped from the corners of my lips.

_Oh._

My ghost sense- right. Just to make my day even more fine and dandy.

But something was off. My sense was way, _way _stronger than it should have been. Normally, I feel a chill, my teeth chatter, and I can see my breath. But this hit me like a wrecking ball. So either there is a massive ghost invasion going on, all of my enemies suddenly banded together to seek revenge, Pariah was back, or this is just another effect of my stupid wish.

Either way- shit's going down

I raised a shaky hand into the air in an attempt to catch Mr. Lancer's attention. I waved it slightly, effectively catching his gaze… along with a few of the gazes of my classmates.

Valerie, who was seated two seats to my right, creased her forehead in concern. What was wrong with Fenton? He practically had icicles hanging from his nose. Witch was odd- seeing as though it was eighty degrees in here.

"Yes, Mr. Fenton, you may use the bathroom," Mr. Lancer said with an irritated tone. I smirked, he knew me too well. But it's not my fault the ghosts tend to only attack when I'm in _his _class (just in his class, almost never when I'm in other classes). I guess none of my enemies want me to learn English. Whatever, this class is a drag anyway.

"T-T-T-Thanks S-S-Sir," I stuttered through hyper-active teeth, as I strolled past his desk.

Lancer gave me a look, "Mr. Fenton," he stopped me before I could leave. I could feel the stares of my fellow students' burn holes through my raven hair, and to the back of my head. Like holding a magnifying glass over a half-ghost ant on a hot summer's day.

I walked over to the teachers desk, careful not to take any deep breathes. Along with the cold sensation, my ghost sense has been on a non-stop loop. Never shutting off, like the alarm clock.

"Y-y-yes Mr. Lan-Lancer-?" I stuttered.

Mr. Lancer scribbled something down on a half-sheet of paper and handed it to me. "In ten minutes, I will call down to the nurse's office, Daniel. And if you are not there," Mr. Lancer leaned in, and I let out a small puff of shimmering, blue mist from my mouth. "There is going to be trouble," he finished, although there was a real note of concern in his voice.

I nodded slowly, unsure of what else to do. Because of course, my day can _always _get worse. "B-b-but Mr. Lan-Lancer, I'm f-f-fine, r-really," I tried to reassure.

Lancer glared, "_Of Mice and Men, _no you're not Daniel. Go down to the nurse and give us all some peace of mind. Please," he added.

I almost argued, but it would be pointless. Save the arguing and witty banter for the ghosts.

The class was still staring at me. I could hear them murmuring to one another in hushed tones (they might as well have shouted it, though. I have the hyper-sensitive hearing of a ghost, so I could hear exactly what they were saying).  
_  
__What's wrong with Fenton?_

_Loser probably doesn't know what season it is._

_What's coming out of his mouth?_

_…On drugs…_

_...what a loser..._

_…Sat next to the AC…_

_…Freak…_

I rolled my eyes, and shot a glare at the kid who made the 'drugs' comment.

"I-I'm n-n-not on dr-drugs, and I-I'm not a-an f-f-freak," I spat at (oh, guess what) Kwan, who was sure he had only barley whispered to his friend in the chair next to him. Kwan was almost sure that not even his friend heard him. So how had Fentina...

A few vapors of blue mist leaked out of my mouth with that statement, and after exchanging a look with my panicked friends, I sped out of the classroom with the speed of a professional runner.

Who knew Fenton could run that fast?

* * *

_What to do, what to do...!_ I thought desperately as I zoomed down the halls. A few times I'd almost slipped, because the floor was still layered in a thick layer on ice. Major oops. My first thought was to overshadow the nurse, and tell Mr. Lancer that I had sat too close to the AC. I am just fine, there's nothing to worry about.

That's a plan.

I rounded the corner, and caught sight of the ghost. I grinned, might as well end this whole situation right here and now. Before I did anything, I transformed; allowing the bright-white rings to travel up and down my body, changing me into none other than Danny Phantom. Hey, this was a higher level ghost, and I'd be totally screwed if I tried to fight her in my human form. That's like bringing a knife to a Gun fight, it just doesn't work.

"Hey Desiree!" I shouted, blasting a bright green ecto-ray in her direction. Yeah, I missed. Psh, whatever. The wishing ghost turned to me, and appeared to be... Surprised?

Before she could say another word, and before I could make my wish, I heard a gasp from behind me. Only when I turned around did I realize that I was not alone.

My eyes grew wide as I faced several gaping faces, and all I could say was, "oops...?"

Valerie (who had detected the ghost on her radar), stared at me with a mix of emotions on her face, an ecto-gun held firmly in her hand. Mikey Erdnay (who had just escaped from the inside of his prison-locker, and was on his way to class), gaped at me as well. But there was an I-knew-it note in his eyes. Not to mention the other bathroom-breakers, stragglers, and class-ditches who had seen.

"Um... Ta-da...?" was all I managed to get out.

* * *

**Hey! So that's the end! This was a little practice shot for my personal gain. Sorry if it was a little rushed, I just kind of wanted to end it. I am not going to be making another chapter, so I'll leave it up to your imagination to figure out where it goes. So Yay! First one-shot, and I don't think it's TOO too bad if I do say so myself. So review?! Please? With a cherry on top? (:**


End file.
